


Out of My Nightmares

by electracait



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sort Of, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracait/pseuds/electracait
Summary: It didn’t matter though. Not anymore. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t breathe right. He could still feel the shield-size crack on his chest. Or the suit’s chest. It didn’t matter, it was the same.—Slowly he opened his eyes, coming face to face with Vision. “Tony, it’s time to come home.”





	Out of My Nightmares

It felt like poetic justice. To be taken out by the man he admired most. The man who his father had put on a pedestal and risen to the level of God. He supposed it fit in with the rest of his life. There was always an ironic twist to his misery. Such as a Stark missile being the cause of his most horrid kidnapping. 

 

There wasn’t much to be done now. His suit was dead, long gone before him. He couldn’t move and remove the metal off of his body. Pain clutched at his joints whenever he tried, pulling his limbs back down to the ground. 

 

His breath materialised as he exhaled, the cold making itself present. What was he supposed to do? For once, he didn’t see a way out of his predicament, or maybe he didn’t want to see the wait out this time. 

 

Beaten and abandoned. He supposed that it’s what he deserved. Screw him for feeling emotional, he asked for this for feeling unsurmountable grief. No, the sarcasm never left him apparently. 

 

Was it really that wrong to feel betrayed? His friend, his teammate knew about his parents fate. Yet the Almighty, All-Knowing Captain hadn’t deemed it necessary to tell him, to allow him this closure. 

 

So he had been struck with the truth at full force. Completely unprepared. It left him not time to rationalise, compartmentalise and process. Maybe his relationship with his father had never been the best but he missed the man. Not to mention his sweet, understanding mother. 

 

He had already been lost with them alive but at the wake of their death he had drowned. Being confronted with their killer had only dragged him further down his ocean of pain. 

 

It didn’t matter though. Not anymore. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t breathe right. He could still feel the shield-size crack on his chest. Or the suit’s chest. It didn’t matter, it was the same. 

 

He hoped Rhodey would be alright. That Vision would be alright. Pepper, that Pepper would forgive him and that Happy and Peter wouldn’t take it personally. It hurt to think of them. 

 

Those five people, those people that he could count on one hand, were the only ones that hadn’t betrayed him. That hadn’t irrevocably hurt him. That liked him for him. 

 

He was scared though. He felt that with the breeze of the wind he’d lose them. That they’ll leave like the rest. That they’ll turn around and stab him in the old wounds of his back. 

 

Those thoughts were ridiculous, he knew. Yet he still felt the need to go, to leave before that happened. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if it did. 

 

He close his eyes then opened them. Looking at the ceiling. It was getting dark out. He didn’t know how long he’d last like this. His body was slowly going numb from pain, his mind was losing control fast. 

 

Dark and scaring thoughts overpowering him, making his chest constrict even more. Pain crept up his body whilst panic invaded his mind. He closed his eyes wishing they’d never open again. 

 

Seconds, minutes, hours, maybe even days passed until he finally felt something released. By his elbows, then his shoulders, then his waist. It was his suit, someone was opening his suit. 

 

He didn’t have the strength to open his eyes and check. Sure enough though, gentle, nimble hands were prying him out of the suit. Patting him for injuries and checking his pulse. 

 

“Tony.” 

 

That was Jarvis voice. He couldn’t help but to smile, a small sad smile. It was his Jarvis, always his Jarvis rescuing him. Pulling him out from danger, holding him until his breath evened out. Guiding him and nurturing where his father couldn’t or wouldn’t. 

 

“Mr. Stark.” 

 

Except this wasn’t _his_ Jarvis. The voice felt right, but the words and touches didn’t. Of course they wouldn’t. God, he missed Jarvis. 

 

Slowly he opened his eyes, coming face to face with Vision. “Tony, it’s time to come home.” 

 

Home. No place felt like home. Not Malibu, not anymore and not New York, that of all placed felt more like hell. Like a shield being driving into his heart again. 

 

“Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and Peter are quite worried about you...as am I.” 

 

That. They felt like home. It was scary and it left him feeling horrendously vulnerable but it felt like home. Suddenly he ached to be there, it ached more then his face, more than his limbs and more than his chest. 

 

With a small nod, he left himself be hoisted up by Vision and carried out of his nightmares. 

 

“Let’s go home, Vis.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my 1am angst drabble! Let me know if you spot any errors. (I might continue this)


End file.
